Finding Master's Right
Finding Master's Right 'is a red hot romance book released on January 15, 2020. Summary ''You've always fantasized about a sexy man who'll dominate you in the bedroom, but finding one in real life is way easier said than done. Just when you've given up on your kink dreams, Banner Jennings turns you and your world upside down. Literally. There's only one problem: Banner is seeking a sex slave. When he asks for everything, will you be able to relinquish control? Chapters '''Chapter 1: The Ultimate Master You've always fantasized about a sexy man who'll dominate you in the bedroom, but finding one in real life is way easier said than done. Just when you've given up on your kink dreams, Banner Jennings turns you and your world upside down. Literally. There's only one problem: Banner is seeking a sex slave. When he asks for everything, will you be able to relinquish control? Chapter 2: Let's Work It Out Ever since the kinky Halloween party you haven't been able to get Banner Jennings off of your mind. Will you dial his digits and reach out? Meanwhile, you turn heads at the gym. Will Brad be your type? Chapter 3: Tea for Three You meet Banner and the mystery Dom at a local coffee shop. Will this Dom be the one to take your kink virginity? Chapter 4: Lust and Limits Banner shows up at your house and it couldn't be worse timing. Things get steamy when your BDSM checklist goes from two dimensional to three. Chapter 5: Kissing and Kink Coaching Today's the day Banner teaches you a thing or two about BDSM. Will he keep it Kosher or Kinky? Chapter 6: Yes Ma- Master You're still working on your "yes, Sir" responses when, in the heat of the moment, you accidentally call Banner "Master." How will he react? Will he punish you? Chapter 7: Second Chances Just when you think you might be in over your head with Banner, he surprises you again. Will a chance encounter with him change your mind about your arrangement? Chapter 8: Lessons Learned Banner teaches you another lesson for being a naughty girl. Will you find pleasure in the pain? Will you ever learn to behave? Chapter 9: Banner's Dungeon Banner takes your kink lesson to the next level. Will you lean in or run away and make him chase you? Chapter 10: Mixed Emotions After a dizzying session with Banner, you're not sure how to make sense of everything. You enlist your best friend, Janine, to give you some advice. Will she help steer you in the right direction? Chapter 11: The Dom Dinner After you and Banner agree to move forward with a different arrangement, he throws you a special dinner with 4 Doms who are eager to try you on for size. Will your true Dom connection be found? Will Banner be able to see you with another man? Chapter 12: Coming From Behind After the Dom Dinner, Banner unleashes a slew of new toys on you. Will you feel pleasure, pain, or both? There's one thing you've always said you'd never do, will Banner test your limits? Chapter 13: Sub Drop After intense play with Banner, you hit a new low. You didn't know Sub-drop was a thing until Banner showed up at your door to rescue you. Just when you think all of this is too much to handle, Banner comes up with a new plan: Ambrose Langly. Chapter 14: Falling For You Banner introduces you to his best friend, Ambrose Langly, at the fall festival. Will he have what it takes to tame you? Will he be enough to replace the man you can't get your mind off of? Chapter 15: ' ''Coming soon... '''Chapter 16: Konstantin's Party Ambrose surprises you with a kink party for his best friend Konstantin's return from Russia. You're game to be his arm candy and impress his friends until the one person you're not sure you can handle shows up. Could this mystery guest ruin everything and change your relationship with Ambrose forever? Chapter 17: An Earth-Shattering Kiss Ambrose agrees to let Banner borrow you for the evening under one condition. Will you be able to play by his rules, or will Banner make you a naughty, naughty girl? Author The original author of the story is Sparrow Beckett. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Two writers in two countries transform into the super writing duo, Sparrow Beckett, each night after wrangling their housefuls of children and pets. They trade the cape and colorful tights for tattoos and cups of coffee then set out to create a world where readers fall in love with heroes and the women who willingly go to their knees for them. Their books are the products of two kinky minds who don't take themselves too seriously. They also write solo books under the names Sorcha Black and Leia Shaw. Category:Books Category:Red Hot Romance Category:Sparrow Beckett